brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Education Mama
' Education Mama:' A female parent who overly pressures her children to study and earn high grades. Some parents forbid their children to play or socialize, such as dating in high school, do extra-curricular activities, such as sports, drama club, or school band or work part-time, fearing academic failure. Others choose their grown children's college majors and classes for them, forbidding electives or liberal arts courses for business, law, science or medicine, falsely fearing unemployment in any other major. Some abuse their children for low or even average grades, causing some college students to argue with professors over a "B" grade in an assignment, even though it is passing. This has even provoked some children to murder their parents. Their motive is college preparation and a high-paying job, such as doctor or lawyer after college. This style of parenting occurs in some ethnic groups, to escape poverty and disprove stereotypes.'''' In Brother Muscle & UltraPerson #1, Freddy Hartmann's mother refused to let him quit his high-crime Inner City School, Chester A. Garfield Sr. High, nicknamed "Getting High," presumably for drug traffic and substance abuse, because he was a senior and "A" student, saying "No son of mine drops out of high school!" She had just defended him from his burned-out, victimist school principal, who falsely blamed Freddy for his assault by a knife-wielding student in the hallway, who had just stabbed another student in a previous knife fight in front of him. She tearfully changed her mind while visiting Freddy at St. Bridgit's Hospital after he survived a school shooting and Freak Lab Accident in Chemistry 401, which made him the altered human superhero , Brother Muscle . Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl and Dannika '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator ''' * The '''character Freddy Hartmann is based on the author Darla Lathan when she was a 1970s high school student. Then a boy, since she is Transgender , Darla's mother refused to let her drop out of her inner city high school, despite being mugged in front of the principal's office and threatened with knives on two occasions. She also forbade Darla from part-time work, fearing she would fall behind academically and quit school for money, leaving her son unemployable and dependent as an adult. Mrs. Lathan discouraged her son from dating and was critical of his friends. She verbally abused him when he joined an LBGT youth organization. She also spanked and cursed little Darla for low math grades and test scores, fighting off bullies and ruthlessly forced her into spelling bees. Mrs. Lathan was then a Type A Personality and overachiever, who was born during the Great Depression, grew up in a small town, graduated from a historically black college and taught elementary school since the '50s, like most of her siblings. She mellowed into a proud, cheerful mother and heavy metal fan as a senior, after recovering her memory from encephalitis and grudgingly accepted her son's transition into Darla, even giving him pepper spray for self-defense after he nursed her back to health before and after her hospitalization, redecorated their home, defended her from elder abuse by a younger relative and came out to her in drag. She was proud when Darla won her first art contest.. Darla was a child prodigy, with an IQ of 125. Darla went on to earn a BA in art history at University of Houston in 1990. She went into business in 1999 and is now a published cartoonist and homeowner. * Based on this upbringing, the reimagined '80s Yuppie Mrs. Hartmann (based on Mrs. Lathan and various Baby Boomer relatives) is as abusive as the author's real life mother, frequently cursing and striking her son Darryl Frederick Hartmann (based on Freddy) since kindergarten for public autistic tantrums, his anxiety-induced low or average grades after her divorce from Mr. Hartmann, since little Darryl was a Mensa-level genius prodigy; his same-sex experimentation with other children, fighting bullies in school and secretly cross-dressing in her clothes; her bringing Catholic priests over to reconvert him to Christianity after he became Atheist in Catholic school and threatening him with a pistol if he ever hit her back and abandonment if he dropped out . Even after the Mass Murder, she insisted he remain in high school until he graduated with a 4.0 grade point average and went on to an Ivy League college and became a corporate executive, as she did. After discovering his vast array of Psi Powers, Darryl finally rebelled against both her and his equally abusive Jock Dad (based on his father and Baby Boomer relatives), dropped out, ran away and was adopted by a wealthy family he created with Reality Warping, then began his transition into Dannika Freda Hartmann and the superhero Fascinator (2019). 'Acknowledgements:' *Lathan, DV,'' Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2'' (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) *''TV Tropes Wiki,'' 2006-16 *''Wikipedia,'' 2006-16 Category:Metafiction Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Alignments